Maggie Doyle & Doris Day
by NicoleKennedy92
Summary: Ok this isn't a cross over with anything Doris Day it's just mentioned in the story! PJ Maggie and BEn having a movie night at Maggie's house. What could possibly happen? Please R&R n a Beta needed!


****

WARNING! Some corse language like nothing big i think 1 word. Is a Maggie/PJ fic if you don't like that SHIP then don't read it. Is un-Beta-ed so if anyone wants to Beta my Blue Heelers fics please tell me!

**A/N: Hey this is my first Blue Heelers fic! maybe a sequal but for the moment it is just a short little one shot. Hope you like it. Please R&R.**

Maggie Doyle sat on her couch, watching All Saints on the TV when she heard a knock on the door, Dash had gone out, and so she was home alone. She stood from her seat and quietly walked through the house to the door, she was relieved when she saw who was there. Pulling the door open she greeted them.

"Hey Ben," she let him in; he had a six pack of beers in one hand and some pizza in the other. She let him in and they went to the lounge room, she curled up on the couch, "how are you Ben?" Ben sat down next to her, grabbed him and her, a bottle of beer.

"Good Maggie had a good day, how bout you? Have a good day off?" Maggie nodded.

"Yer did nothing. Just lounged around, was good." They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, until the door bell rang once more. She got up and opened the door.

"Hey Bug," Maggie couldn't help but smile and let in PJ, her best friend, he held a bottle of red whine and some of her favorite popcorn, and her favorite movie.

"PJ," she hugged him, he had been in Sydney for a week, seeing family. They walked into the lounge room. "You'd think I was an alcoholic the way everyone brings booze when they drop by." PJ caught sight of Ben who eyed him.

"Ben," PJ smiled, with a subtle hint of annoyance in his voice.

"PJ" Ben replied with the same tone. They all sat down, but nobody spoke they just sat in an awkward silence.

"So, you bought Calamity Jane?" She asked PJ trying to make it a little more comfortable.

"Yer," he nods, "I know it's your favorite, you said Doris Day was hilarious." Maggie smiled.

"Yer, she is," Ben, who was sitting on her right, leaned into her a little.

"Well let's watch it," he smiles, PJ could feel his blood boil. They had been fighting for her attention for a while now, she had told Ben she couldn't get into a relationship with someone she worked with, but neither really took that as to much of a discouragement. Ben put the video into the player. Maggie went to the kitchen to make popcorn, PJ helped her.

"So Bug, are you and Ben together?" Maggie chocked at him.

"Ben…and me?" she laughed softly, "No, he's my mate, but I've told him that I can't get into a relationship with someone I work with." PJ smiled, a little too smugly.

"That's the idea Bug," he smoothed down a stray lock of her brilliant blond hair, and grabbed the popcorn. She frowned at him, before breaking into a smile. She would never admit it but she loved that he called her 'Bug,' or 'Bugalugs' but he was the only one, who called her that, she would kick anyone else's ass if they tried.

Before going back to the lounge room she grabbed her pillow and blanket from her bedroom, being the middle of winter it was freezing, and she got settled on the couch, surrounded in a feathery haven of warmth and comfort. Ben was sat on the single chair and PJ shared the couch with her.

By halfway through the movie Maggie's legs were over PJ's lap and Ben was starting to fall asleep, PJ and Maggie laughed the whole way through it, but Ben didn't really think it was that funny.

When the movie finished Ben stood and stretched, "well I think I'm gonna head home," he smiled at Maggie who was still lying across the couch and PJ, surrounded in her blankets with her pillow under her head. Ben lent over her and kissed her forehead. "Good night Maggie." He waved goodnight to PJ and left.

"So bug, what do you want to do now?" Maggie shrugged, "how bout we watch another movie?"

"Sure, you pick" 'God she's beautiful' he thought as he grabbed a video out of the cabinet, "would you like a coke?" she called on her way to the kitchen.

"Yer sure," he sat back on the couch, a moment later Maggie joined him, she handed him a coke, and sat down, a little to close to him, and dropped a bowl of popcorn in his lap.

* * *

Maggie slowly opened her eyes one at a time, she tried to roll over but there was a weight on top of her holding her down, she lent up slightly to see PJ's face lying on her chest just below her breasts. She nudged his head, but she just snuggled in further, she couldn't help but smile, "PJ," she poked his head again, "PJ wake up," he started to stir, she moved her torso trying to wake him, he looked up, he wasn't quite sure what happened, "Good morning." She smiled down at him.

"Morning," he lifted his head, "Bug, what happened?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I do know you are crushing my lungs," he sat up quickly and pushed her legs to one side so he could sit on the couch.

"Aw, Bug we're gonna be late for work," he got up and went to the bathroom to wash his face, when he came back Maggie was sitting up propped up by her pillow.

"PJ," he sat down next to her once again.

"Yer," she cocked her head to the side and looked at him.

"I think I lied to Ben," PJ was confused.

"What do you mean?" she sat up more and looked him in the eyes.

"I…I said I couldn't get into a relationship with someone I work with, but really I just I didn't want a relationship with him, because I really, really like you." PJ looked at her for a second before capturing her lips with his, she felt his tongue pleading for entry, she opened her lips he sucked in her bottom lip and there kiss got more heated and Maggie moved so she was sitting in his lap. She moved her hands under his shirt, and up to his chest. PJ pulled back.

"Maggie, we have to stop," she nodded and lent in to kiss him again. "Mags you're already late for work."

"Shit," she cursed jumping of his lap and running to her bedroom she quickly dressed before running out to PJ still doing up her jeans, with her jumper in her hand, she kissed him quickly, "don't you have work?" he shook his head.

"Day off," she nodded, grabbing two sets of keys.

"Lock up when you leave, there's food in the fridge, not much but I'm sure you can find something." She dropped one set of keys in his lap, kissing once more before running down the hall.

"Have a good day."

**A/N2: So what did you think please tell me. (I will be updating my Bones fic "Home on the Booth's Ranch" very shortly, this idea just poped into my head, i'm kinda on a Blue Heelers kick at the moment. So that will be up soon)**

**Keep Reading!**

**JJ:P**


End file.
